That Hot Kid from France
by hiiamtori
Summary: Kurt Hummel is the new student from France. Every gay guy in the school likes him a little, every single girl at Crawford wants to date him. He can't possibly be gay right?   Set at Dalton. M because I don't know were this is going. My attempt at humor.
1. Preview

That Hot Kid from France

**He he fic. Number dose! (I cant spell two in Spanish sue me!) HAPPY SAINT PATRICS DAY! Happy birthday Rory! **

Kurt Hummel is the new student from France. Every gay guy in the school likes him a little, some a bit more than others. Every single girl at Crawford wants to date him. He can't possibly be gay right? No, my new roommate is just so hot, funny, and nice that everyone within a five mile radius gets a new crush. Guys like that are NEVER gay, and if they are there never interested in me. Kurt may be my new best friend but he totally doesn't want to go out with me. He never would. Because who would want to go out with Blaine Anderson the nerdy, curtly haired soloist at Dalton?

**Tada! Its totally short but I will post soon… maybe today (just because I cant resist)**

-love Tori


	2. New Kid 2

New Kid

**Three in one night I am on a role! So this is chapter dose! (what's with me and Spanish I don't even know the language!)**

Blaine, Wes, and David were walking back to the east common room chatting about everything and anything, when a the loud voice of the dean echoed over the intercom "Blaine Anderson please report to the main office Blaine Anderson please report to the main office" loud calls of "ohhh someone's in trouble!" were emitted from the surrounding students. They all knew Blaine would never get in trouble thought. He followed every rule, regulation, and guideline the school provided (or at lest he never got caught).

When he got to the Deans office the soloist pushed open the door, to find the dean talking to the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. The boy had creamy pale skin, prefect chestnut hair, and a slightly build body. After staring at the boy for a good five minuets the dean saw him "ah Blaine there you are. This is Kurt Hummel; he is a new student from France. He is also your roommate, I want you to show him around, introduce him to people. Let him know the swag of the place."

Blaine loved Dean Michael he really did, but he had a bad habit of trying to be cool…and failing epically. Or making the whole situation awkward. Like last week when Blaine, Niff, Wevid, and Mitch had been walking down the hall discussing who was the hotter, Wes or David, when Dean Michael came up and said "both have admirable traits but David is clearly the better looking". Needless to say that conversation was never to be brought up again.

Blaine was overjoyed about the angel practically living with him. Plus maybe Kurt would help him with his French homework!

**Tada! I think this went well I promise I will update ASAP! I want you to tell me if this sucks or not. If it was funny, if it makes sense, if the grammar and spelling was ok, ECT.**

-love Tori


	3. Let's tour gay Hogwarts! 3

Let's tour gay Hogwarts!

**Sorry for the wait!**

After Dean Michael dismissed the boys, they went out side his office to start the tour. After an awkward silence Kurt spoke up "Bonjour je suis Kurt Hummel! Il est agréable de vous rencontrer! Il est gentil à vous de me montrer autour de vous! "

Blaine stared Blankley for a moment. The beautiful boy in front of him who had just said the hottest thing he could ever imagine, even if he didn't know what it was. When He regained his senses he stuttered out "I-I don't really, at all, know what that means."

Kurt blushed "oh of course, were not in Kansas anymore Too too, I forget I am no longer in 'the land of the snails' as the Dean called it, he is an odd man. Any way it means, hello I am Kurt Hummel! It is nice to meet you! It is nice of you to show me around!"

Blaine chuckled "ah yes the Dean is a strange man, at best" Kurt looked confused at this " do all people in America talk like that" his heavy French accent standing out. "oh no, no Kurt most Americans don't talk like that. Your accent is very interesting to listen to." The younger boy's eyebrows rose at the last comment "My accent why monsieur Anderson it is not me who had an accent but you! I understand you to be mistaken!" Blaine simply smiled and answered "we both have accents to each other; we were raised thousands of miles apart you can not expect us to speak the same way?"

After considering this for a moment Kurt responded "I suppose. Now come, give me the tour of gay Hogwarts!"

Blaine was pleased to find that the boy had read Harry Potter, and liked it enough to reference it. "You like Harry Potter?" Kurt smiled brightly "oui! I love Harry Potter! It is my second favorite book! Or series if you prefer." They spent the rest of the tour discussing Harry and his friends.

**I translated this on google, so if its rong blaim them… any way never wach Golf club or pillow infimerschels! They are soooo boaring! Just so you know. Tell me what you think! Plz! And what you recommend me to do to. I have ideas but I want to see what you guys want! If I don't update soon sorry!**

-love Tori


	4. Spotless Records  4

Spotless Records

**Boom! Happy Passover! Harry Easter! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! I have been thinking a lot on how this chapter is going to go…it took me a week to figure it out. I cant wait till Tuesday! I want to meet Cooper, and have been watching **_**somebody that I used to know**_** on repeat for over a week… ENJOY! **

After the tour was over Blaine lead Kurt to the east common room. The entire tour had been spent disusing there hobbies, interests, ect. They became fast friends, finding a lot in common. '_Wow' _Blaine thought '_not only is he hot he is funny, smart, nice, and just all around awesome!' _

When they got to the common room, Blaine pushed opened the heave oak doors with flourish, "and this is the east common room. Our dorm is upstairs, and I don't really have to explain what common rooms are do I? You have read Harry Potter." The younger ones eyes scanned the room, finding many expensive couches with boys scattered about, one was sitting upside down in a chair. Many expensive lights lit up the fancy room. including a very large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Kurt was in awe nothing in France compared to this, that he had seen anyway. He was in a trance, after a few minuets a boy knocked him out of it, literally. A boy about his age with curly blond hair "oh sorry" the boy then turned to Blaine "Blaine, Wes and David are throwing you a surprise party for your first time getting in trouble." Blaine laphed "I wasn't in trouble Austin, I had to show my new room mate Kurt around, Kurt meet Austin, Austin meet Kurt." The boys shook hands. "Nice pour vous rencontrer" Kurt greeted

Austin looked overjoyed when Kurt Spoke "you speak French! Omg omg omg! Will you help me with m French class! Please!" Kurt just leant over to Blaine and asked "what does Omg mean?" Both American boys laphed "It means oh my god." Blaine answered. Kurt nodded and agreed to help.

The three boys continued up the stares, to Kurt and Blaine's dorm room. When they got there Kurt was instructed to stay back while Blaine unlocked the door. When the door was opened Blaine was tackled by two boys "good job Blaine you finally got in trouble" the Asian one exclaimed. The African American one looked at Kurt with a puzzled expression "who is that?"

When Blaine finally managed to stand back up he said "Guys I did not get in trouble" all the boys in the room groaned "I had to get Kurt and show him around, he is my new roommate. He just moved hear from France. Sorry my record is still spotless!" at that last statement he had a variety of pillows, cups, party decorations, and even a lamp thrown at him, and all by three boys Austin joined in. "You have never gotten in trouble at all? That is very surprising! You seam like the type of boy who would get in a lot of trouble, your initials are B.A. after all!" Kurt exclaimed, and everyone chuckled. "wow Kurt with that accent you must be right of the boat!" Wes pointed out. Kurt was confused "but I took a plane not a boat?" this time every one was all out laphing. They then explained what the phrase meant and Kurt felt quite stupid and blushed. But everything was ok because Blaine thought Kurt blushing was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

After the introductions were over the boys decided they were hungry and headed down stares to introduce Kurt to more people!

**Tada! I am working on making longer chapters! This one has 522 words yayaya! I already have all my characters planed out! Tell me how you want this story to go and I will go that way! Maybe… well bye! Review!**

-love Tori


	5. Soccer or Football? 5

Soccer or Football?

**Ok I am sooooooo sorry! I had NO way to get a computer for weeks! You must hate me! I wont update as often, my mom is moving (and taking her computer with her) so ahhhhh sorry! Anyway the episode with with Whitney. Ok so Candling, Kurt, Blaine, CHEATING! Ok so I may have spazed out, and fangirled the entire episode! When Santana and Rachel were singing did anyone else see Sam looking at Kurt's phone? I thought that he was going to tell Blaine! When Sam was sitting in the gym and Joe came in I thought it was going to be Blaine and Sam was going to spill…. IDEA! When Kurt sang I have nothing my grandfather was waching with me, he wached "big bother" with me to, he said "Look Cooper he is pointing!" it was hilarious! Did anyone elce see Coopers movie audition? It was soooo funny! And I am babbling… hear.**

* * *

><p>Kurt thought about his appending vacation to America. Him and his dad were going to spend the summer in the "new world". As exited as he was, Kurt was a little worried about all that time in another country (across the Atlantic he might add). He wanted to go but at the same time he wanted to stay in the comfort of his own house, bed, country. He sighed and continued packing.<p>

* * *

><p>After there second week in the grand old USA Kurt was wandering around the mall, he had promised some of his friend's presents when he returned. He got a little hungry so he went to the food court. On his way he passed a bunch of boy's, they were kicking around a football. It flew away from them and landed close to Kurt. "hey kid, can you pass the soccer ball?" Kurt raised an eyebrow "what is a soccer ball?" the boys laphed, "wow we figured you were gay but, ha, we never thought you would not even recognize s soccer ball" a boy with a Mohawk (which looked like a squirrel) said.<p>

"What that?" he pointed to the ball "I know what that is, it's a football. My friends make me play all the time. But I don't understand why you called it a soccer ball?" "ah I see" Squirrel boy said "your from France, they call it a football in Europe. You said you play sometimes, our teams are uneven you want to play?" when Kurt nodded, took out his wallet and keys, and walked over to them squirrel said "I am Noah Puckerman, but you can just call me puck, this is Finn, Mike, Sam, David, and Azimio" "I am Kurt"

The boys played and Kurt and the boys became good friends. Exempted David and Azimio, they were mean to him, they were complete homophobes! But Kurt just ignored them. He was having a lot of fun, that is until the cops showed up.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the police station, Finn and Puck were Explaining to him the American legal system. When a women with short red hair stormed in "Finn Hudson! You got ARRESTED! How could you! And for playing ball in the mall! You are so grounded!" when Burt Hummel entered he chuckled slightly "now, now Carole calm down" she spun around and yelled at Burt "how can I calm down! My son and his friends are in JAIL! Along with some random French kid!..." she was going to continue, but Burt cut him off "random French kid?"<p>

No one had noticed that from the beginning Kurt had been progressively getting paler. When Burt picked out Kurt from the boys his face dropped into his hands "Kurt come hear" he did so hesitantly "explain" Kurt stuttered "Euh ... je faisais les courses ... et le soccer et le football ... et de la police et d'entendre et de tours!" ("um…I was shopping…and soccer and football…and police and hear and ep!") Burt sighed and went to go speak to the police about letting his son go, Carole followed. The boys turned to Kurt "your dad is HIM! He is like all big and scary and your like…not." Puck exclaimed.

"very eloquently put, and yes he is my dad!" there was a silence, but Kurt swore he heard Noah mumble "its Puck".

* * *

><p>After the whole jail thing was over and done with the Hummel's and the Hudson's saw a lot more of each other. Soon the mystery of how Burt and Carole knew each other was solved. They had meet at the car shop Burt and Kurt were working for, when Carole got the call from the jail, she didn't have a car so Burt drove her. The two adults soon started dateing.<p>

Kurt and the boys (not David and Azimio) became good friends.

When the summer was over both the Americans and the French were upset. Sometime into the school year the Hummel's could not take it anymore. They moved to America, Burt purposed, and the two were married.

Kurt stared at McKinley, but when the bullying got to bad he transferred to Dalton academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Did you like it? Wow this is really long! FYI this was all a flashback just to let you know anyway I don't know when I will post again. For lack of computer and writers block :0 fell free to review, suggest, or comment! Have a nice day!(or night)<strong>

-love Tori


End file.
